staredit_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
SCXE
(Copied from homepage) About SCXE 2.5 First some general information: The StarCraft X-tra Editor (SCXE) is a set of StarEdit-Mods. These mods are made to make map making easier for newbies and give StarEdit more options. The current version (2.1) is availible in German and English and has 5 modes. Each mode is a different mod of StarEdit and has some special things. Please note that if you want to make special map projects you'll need to use the modes in the right way. If you go back to another mode and open your map you might get errors and have to do some steps again. Now a short description of every mode: All modes: A common thing of all modes is that you can place more than the normal Set of units in StarEdit. All Heroes and unused units that don't crash StarCraft are now placeable and editable in the unit/hero settings. The AI-Script dialog has also been advanced, all Scripts are now availible, also the special ones from the SC- and BW-missions. The terrain editing (excluding the ressources) is the same in all modes, so it isn't important which mode you use for it. CLASSIC: This mode is a standard Emerald editor, you can place buildings anywhere apart from the terran Addons. This mode can be used after the P12- and the Base-mode but shouldn't be used after the Alternative- or the special-mode. P12: This mode is useful for using the 12th player in StarCraft (the neutral one) and gives every unit (apart from the start location) to player 12 when you open and save a map in it. So if you want to use Player 12 in your map you should use this mode right after you've made the terrain. If you'll to go back from another mode later all units that are not set for player 12 must be regiven in another mode later on. The placement of building is like in original StarEdit. BASE: This mode is a direct StarEdit-replacement. The advantage of using this Editor are the general SCXE advantages written above. Often it's quite useful to have just the normal StarEdit placement, but all units and AI-scripts. This mode is the most used one referring to the experiences of testers and users. ALTERNATIVE: At first this mode seems to be the same as the Classic-mode. Indeed it has much features in common with that mode, but there are some differences which is useful for some projects. The critters can be placed for player 1-8 instead of the neutral one and the terran addons can be placed independed from their command center anywhere on the map. (This works, try it out: Give a player a ComSat without Command Center and he'll be able to scan.) SPECIAL: A tool for making complex projects, e.g. RPGs. This mode allows placement of buildings anywhere and gives any unit and building the size of 1 pixel. So you can place them VERY close to each other and make big walls as well as combined defense, e.g. a Photon cannon above a bunker. The terran addons are the only exeption: They have normal StarEdit size and placement, but can be placed independed like in the Alternative-mode. The critters are also placeable for player 1-8 like in Alternative. So far to the modes of the SCXE. You can make much with them using them in the right way. Please don't abuse to make lamer maps than there even are on Battle.net today. SETTING UP SCXE Well, in general this is pretty easy. Just run the EXE you've downloaded and the installation program will start. Only follow the steps there and SCXE is set up like you want to. If SCXE doesn't run or you get error messages, please read the following notes: The SCXE must be placed in the StarCraft folder to work correct. The installation program locates this file by using the 'InstallPath' information for StarCraft in the windows registry. If this string is missing it could happen that SCXE is installed in the Windows-folder. If this happens please put them in your StarCraft folder. All files belonging to the SCXE have this in their name (apart from the IconsE.dll), so it's not to difficult to find them. For running the editors some files in the StarCraft directory are needed, they are: Stardat.mpq, Broodat.mpq, storm.dll, editlocal.dll, local.dll, Redit20.dll, SEditEnu.loc, SEditDeu.loc, StarEdit.hlp, StarEdit.gid and standard.snp If you still have problem with running SCXE please contact me via email or by making a post in the forum(www.camsys.org/forums). External Links * http://www.stormcoast-fortress.net/cntt/software/scxe/ * http://www.stormcoast-fortress.net/cntt/software/scxe/download/ * http://www.stormcoast-fortress.net/cntt/tutorials/scxe/ Category:Starcraft Category:Mapmaking Category:Programs